True Colors
by Tya Katrine Bell
Summary: Songfic When Zel gets really depressed about not finding his cure Lina does something totally unexpected


**True Colors**

**By: Tya Katrine Bell**

I don't own this song or the characters from Slayers. I'm only writing this because I was suddenly inspired when listening to the song on my Phil Collins Hits CD.

_You with the sad eyes_

Lina watched Zel as the sun set on another day that have proven fruitless in his search for a cure.

_Don't be discouraged_

"Com'on Zel, I'm sure the others will have another lead for you when we get back to Saillune"

_Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage_

"Zel I know that it's hard to keep your spirits up with all the disappointments but I'm sure we'll find your cure soon"

_In a world full of people_

"No Lina, in all this time and with all the people I've met, someone should have had my cure by now"

_You can lose sight of it_

"Zel, don't give up on me now. I just have a feeling that we'll find it soon"

_And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small_

"No Lina, I was a fool to ever believe that we would find a cure for this cursed body. I can't stand this any longer."

_But I see your true colors shining through_

'Why can't he see how good looking he is even in that body, I don't care that his skin is stone and neither do the others so why can't he see that?" Lina thought to herself

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you _

'I'd care for him no matter what he looked like, he's so caring and kind once you get to know him'

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

'If he would let others see what he's like inside his outer appearance wouldn't matter to them either'

_Your true colors, true colors_

'So why can't I just tell him that, I know he doesn't see it and Amelia can't seem to convince him'

_Are beautiful ooh like a rainbow_

'He is so beautiful'

_Show me your smile _

Lina tried all that night to get Zel to forget about his disappointment but she just couldn't seem to get him to smile that heart-stopping smile of his.

_Don't be unhappy_

'I wish I could make him happy, but he seems to think he needs his cure for that.'

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

"Com'on Zel, I haven't seen you laugh in a long time, I miss your laugh. Please lighten up."

_If this world makes you crazy_

"Just leave me alone Lina, you have no idea what its like to be like me."

_And you've taken all you can bare_

"I can't stand to be near anyone right now so please leave me alone."

_Just call me up 'cause you know I'll be there_

"If that's the way you feel Zel. I'll be in my room if you want to talk or anything."

_And I see your true colors shining through_

"Miss Lina did you have any luck?"

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

"No Amelia, he said he wanted to be alone for a while so I think we'll just let him be for a while, can you tell Gourry for me I need to go lie down for a little while. Wake me up for supper please."

_So don't afraid to let them show _

"Okay Miss Lina, I'll see you at supper."

_(Just show your) true colors, true colors_

'If the only way to get Zel to see his true colors is by curing him then I'll get his cure but I don't want anyone else to have to pay the price for this so I'll have to go alone.'

_Are beautiful ooh like a rainbow_

_Such sad eyes_

Amelia looked up at the knock on the door to find Zelgadiss opening the door and her heart almost broke when she saw the sadness in his blue eyes.

_Take courage now_

"Amelia have you seen Lina, it's almost time for supper and there's no sign of her anywhere in the inn."

_Realize _

"She said that she was going to lay down and would I please come wake her up for supper. Maybe you should go wake her Mr. Zelgadiss."

_When this world makes you crazy_

A few minutes later Zel was back, "Amelia she wasn't in her room and she's not downstairs. I guess she didn't want to help me anymore so she and Gourry left."

_And you've taken all you can bare_

"Who left?" Gourry asked walking through the open door

_Just call me up 'cause you know I'll be there_

"Apparently Lina left us all here. She was trying to talk me out of my cure earlier and obviously decided to leave." Zel said in a glacial tone.

_And I see your true colors shining through_

"If you truly believe that Lina would leave for that reason then you aren't as smart as I thought." Xellos said, appearing in the doorway to Amelia's room.

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

"So where is she fruitcake, she isn't in her room. So where is she?"

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

"She asked me to give you this and said that it was your cure and that she hoped you would be happy now." Xellos said handing Zelgadiss a silver chain with a strange charm on it.

_(Just show your) true colors, true colors, true colors are shining through_

"She also said that she hoped you would find happiness now, even though this only changes your appearance and she hoped that would help you realize who you really are."

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

"Where is she Xellos, you never said where she is."

_So don't be afraid, just let them show_

"She gave me this letter to give to you all to explain why she decided that she couldn't come back but I think that will just have to stay a secret." And with that Xellos disappeared.

_Your true colors, true colors, true colors_

Zel just stood there looking dumbfounded at the chain in his hand. He had been searching for a cure so Lina could accept him and now she wasn't coming back to see him when he wasn't a monster. He put the chain around his neck and heard a voice in his head that sounded like Lina. "You

_Are beautiful_

no matter what you look like, but if you really want your cure then you'll have to find someone else because you'll never see me again."

_Beautiful like a rainbow_

"Xellos, answer me. I want to know where Lina is. Tell me or I swear I'll kill you." Zel yelled to the room at large.

_Yeah yeah_

"If that's what you want Zel, I'll take you to her but you'll have to convince Tya to let her go and I don't think you'll win that argument if you want to remain human looking." Xellos said then the others found themselves somewhere else.

_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

They found themselves in a room looking at a girl sitting in a chair that faced them. She was wearing a green robe with cream trim and a hood that was currently up and keeping her face in shadow. Then they heard a sound from behind them and turned to find Lina looking at them with a questioning look. "Who are you strangers and what do you wish of my mistress. She is resting now but if you want to request something then you will have to perform a service in exchange for it."

_Show me your colors _

"It's alright Diana, these people are looking for a friend of theirs. I'll take care of them, why don't you go on and see how the others are getting along." The four friends turned back to the girl in the chair to find themselves facing a young woman with silver eyes and red-streaked hair.

_Show me your colors_

"Hello Xellos, I'd guess you and your friends are here to get Lina back. Well too bad she doesn't want to come back if Zel can't be with her. And if he's human she can't be with him. So what are you going to do?"

_Show me your rainbow _

"Why can't she be with me if I'm human?" Zel asked suddenly.

_Show me your rainbow_

"Because Lina is going to be alive a long time and you as a human won't live as long as you would as a chimera." Tya answered the former chimera looking into his eyes.

_Show me your colors_

"What did you do to Lina, why doesn't she remember us?" Zel said in a glacial tone.

_Show me your rainbow_

"I removed her memories at her request. She doesn't want to have the memories of you all if she can't ever see you again so she asked me to erase her memory until after your deaths. I did as she asked and she promised to serve me until then in payment for your cure. So unless you have something to offer I suggest you all go on with your lives and forget that you ever knew Lina Inverse."

_That's why I love you _

"Wait, I'll give up my cure for Lina's return to us, I don't want to live without her and the only reason I wanted the cure was so she could accept me. If she doesn't care what I look like then I don't need the cure."

_Show me your colors_

"Are you sure Zelgadiss, this is probably the only chance you will ever have to look like everyone else."

_Show me your rainbow_

"I'm sure, if Lina doesn't care about my appearance then I don't care either. I would rather look different and be with the person I love rather than be alone for the rest of my life."

_That's why I love you _

"Lina was right about you, if you would let others see your true colors then no one should care about your appearance. Diana can you come here please." Lina walked back into the room from the doorway that she had disappeared through earlier. "It is time to remember your true self Lina Inverse."

_Show me your colors_

The others watched as Lina remembered everything, and no one was more shocked then Zel when Lina launched herself at him and hugged him. "Oh Zel, you do love me. I thought all you cared about was your cure."

_Show me your rainbow_

"_I have a gift for you Zelgadiss. The charm that you're wearing will make you appear human as long as you wear it, but it is only an illusion spell and will disappear when you remove the charm. I hope you two find happiness in each other and if you ever need anything come and see me. And Lina, I'll tell Luna and your family that you send your love and make sure you let me know when you two are going to marry so the family and I can come."_


End file.
